NIEVE
by Ilitia
Summary: El dia mas esperado para Yuri y Victor acabara siendo el dia mas INESPERADO, un sin fin de situaciones que los hara descubrir lo que en verdad importa cuando de amor se trata, así el clima, las redes sociales, los aparatos eléctricos y los medios de transporte se pongan en contra tuya! Un divertido relato sobre como es la ruta para lograr ver al resultado de su amor! MPREG


**¡Hola a todos! Si, ya lo sé, mucho tiempo fuera de estos lares, sé que están esperando otras actualizaciones… pero no pude evitar dejarme seducir por esta serie, ha sido una pasión muy linda y quise representar una situación como es el hecho de convertirse en padres, trayendo una vida al mundo, me fascina plasmar ese proceso, esos miedos, ese poder y ese compendio de dolor y amor que representa dar a luz, así que aquí se los dejo, espero los disfruten tanto como lo hice yo escribiéndolo, pronto me pongo al día con mis otros fics, mientras, lean este, un hermoso Victor x Yuri y también un poco de Otabek x Yurio.**

 **NIEVE**

 **Oneshot**

Fuera todo estaba totalmente en blanco, con las ventanas bien cerradas, sintiendo como la brisa hacia vibrar los vidrios. Estaba acostumbrado a los inviernos de Hasetsu, su ciudad natal en Japón, pero esto, esto sobrepasaba su imaginación, hasta se sentía un tanto intranquilo de estar solo en el departamento que compartía con su ahora esposo, Rusia era inclemente en muchos sentidos, con inviernos crueles y bajas temperaturas, salir a la calle en días como esos era meramente imposible. Con fastidio dio el suspiro número cinco del día, recargado contra una de las pequeñas ventanas de la cocina, viendo como no había nada que ver, solo nieve y más nieve.

 _-No ha parado de nevar desde anoche…_ \- Desvió la mirada hacia la estufa eléctrica donde había una pequeña tetera con agua hirviendo, necesitaba tomar algo caliente, el frio estaba calándole hasta los huesos, le dolía todo, especialmente la baja espalda, sufrió una noche de desvelo por culpa de ese dolor, y estar al final del octavo mes de embarazo con ese clima no era nada fácil –

El pitido de la tetera lo alejo momentáneamente de sus pensamientos pesimistas sobre el clima y su dolor, dando algunos pasos lentos se dispuso a prepararse un poco de té verde, le gustaba el sabor fuerte de esa bebida, y le traía muy gratos recuerdos de su querido Japón. Llevaba casi dos años viviendo junto a su adorado entrenador, y ahora esposo, Víctor Nikiforov, compartiendo muy buenas experiencias en su carrera de patinador, viajando de un lado a otro, viviendo en diferentes lugares hasta que la noticia de su embarazo los hizo sentar cabeza primeramente en Japón, dando la noticia maravillosa de que serían padres, pero aquella nueva responsabilidad hizo que Víctor tomara la seria decisión de llevárselo a su tierra natal para dejar de ser un par de aventureros y enseriar su vida como una futura familia, y allí era donde estaban ahora, viviendo en las afueras de Moscú en Rusia, en el departamento donde el peli plata vivió varios años antes de conocer a Yuri. El lugar era grande, cómodo y muy lindo, claramente se notaba que Víctor tenía muy bien solventada su situación económica, nada les faltaba y todo estaba cubierto.

 _-¿Tienes frio?_ – Yuri miro seriamente como Maccachin se había metido bajo las mullidas mantas que él había sacado de la habitación para recostarse en el sofá de la sala –

El perro tan solo saco su cabeza de entre ellas dando un alegre ladrido, era una compañía muy grata para Yuri cuando Víctor no estaba, como justamente sucedía en ese momento, tenía una semana sin verlo, su esposo estaba de viaje preparándose para algunos eventos deportivos, el siempre sería un icono importante en el mundo del patinaje mundial.

 _-Hablemos con Víctor_ – Aun con su taza de té en manos, camino hasta la mesa del comedor donde había dejado su laptop encendida, tenía un ritual que compartía con Víctor cuando este viajaba, hablarle vía video llamada –

Maccachin alzo sus orejas con emoción al escuchar el nombre de su amo, salto fuera del sofá siguiendo alegremente a Yuri, subiendo sus patitas a la mesa junto al moreno que estaba ya conectándose con su esposo.

 _-¡MI YURI!_ – El chillido de Víctor al otro lado de la pantalla cuando inicio la video llamada hizo que el perro empezara a ladrar de emoción – _Hola Maccachin._

 _-Se nota que te extrañamos_ – Yuri sonrió con algo de melancolía, no sabía porque se sentía muy sensible esa mañana –

- _No has dormido bien, tienes ojeras._ – Acerco su rostro más aun a la pantalla, tratando de ver mejor la cara de Yuri –

 _-Eeeh… solo un poco, pero me iré a dormir una siesta apenas terminemos de hablar._

 _-Levántate de la silla_ – El mayor hablo algo más serio –

 _-Víctor…_

 _-Que te levantes, quiero hablar algo importante con él._

 _-¿De verdad tienes que hacer eso?_ – Se puso de pie dificultosamente, ya conocía las extravagancias de su esposo para con ese embarazo –

 _-Acércalo a la pantalla_ – Sonrió enorme ante la vista del muy bien redondeado vientre de su esposo –

 _-Ok…_ \- suspiro derrotado al mismo tiempo que ponía prácticamente su vientre contra la cámara de la laptop – _Ya._

 _-Hola mi amor, creo que debo regañarte porque no dejaste dormir a mama anoche_ – Su voz era suave y muy dulce para con su hijo no nato, Víctor resulto todo un paternalista empalagoso y muy sobreprotector del embarazo de su Yuri –

 _-Difiero de ello, él bebe no molesto para nada, no descanse anoche por el dolor en la cadera, y aun lo tengo_ – Alejo su prominente vientre de la pantalla volviendo a sentarse en la silla –

 _-¿Te sientes mal?_ – Alzo la voz alarmado –

 _-No es para preocuparte, sabes que aún faltan dos semanas para la fecha de parto._

 _-Creo que mañana podre estar en casa, pensaba salir hoy pero los vuelos están suspendidos por las nevadas de anoche_ – Bajo la cabeza resignado, el más que nadie quería estar de regreso con su amado moreno –

 _-Víctor, no te preocupes…_ \- Alzo su mano tocando la pantalla, como buscando acariciar la mejilla enrojecida de su amante _– Te doy mi palabra que este bebe se quedara dentro de mi hasta que tu regreses._

 _-Promételo_ – Hizo puchero con sus ojitos aguados –

 _\- ¡Prometido! ¡Ouht!_ – Gimió repentinamente gracias a una certera patada de su hijo – _Creo que él está de acuerdo con mi promesa, nada de nacer antes de que llegues._

 _-¡LOS AMO!_ – Se puso de pie y procedió a besar la pantalla de su laptop, estampándole un gran beso a la misma –

 _-Nosotros también te amamos_ – Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo carmín al decirlo, aun se sentía increíble estar con Víctor, ser su esposo y dentro de tan poco padres de un hermoso bebe que era la muestra más fehacientes de su amor –

La video llamada culmino con sus respectivas palabras de despedida y amor, después de ello Yuri acabo su taza de té para volver en sus pasos al sofá, el sitio donde pretendía dormir la sienta acompañado del caniche. Sin muchos ánimos miro otra vez los amplios ventanales de la sala, esa nieve no pararía, hasta estaba seguro que se veía peor. Algo incómodo decidió olvidar el asunto y dejarse llevar por el sueño, con todo y el dolor en sus caderas logro conciliarlo.

Despertó sudoroso, sofocado por alguna extraña razón, las gruesas mantas con que estaba abrigado terminaron tiradas en el suelo en su desespero por sacarse el calor de encima, y también la necesidad de ir al baño lo saco de su siesta, sentía que su vejiga iba a reventar. Con algo de incomodidad pretendió sentarse, pero no pudo, un dolor punzante e inesperado lo dejo paralizado en el sitio, respirando aceleradamente al tiempo que la desagradable sensación de estar sentado sobre un charco de líquido caliente le llevo a bajar la mirada hacia su entrepierna.

 _-Oh demonios…_ \- Tanteo con mano temblorosa sus pantalones deportivos – _Esto no es…_

Aturdido por su descubrimiento finalmente se puso de pie, lo primero que noto es que la sensación de ir al baño había desaparecido pero lo que había mojado sus pantalones no era un infortunado accidente urinario, esto era un líquido como agua, sin olor ni color.

 _-¡ROMPI FUENTE!_ – Palideció en un segundo volviendo a sentarse en el sofá, lo que acababa de experimentar fue una contracción seguido de la ruptura de sus aguas – _¡Oh Dios!_

Sus ojos se pasearon por toda la habitación, como esperando que mágicamente algo sucediera para el estar en paz, pero nada mágico iba a pasar ¡estaba solo! Bueno, realmente estaba con Maccachin, pero un perro no era el más indicado para esas situaciones, a menos que fuera Lassie.

 _-Ok, cálmate Yuri, no es tan grave, apenas está empezando esto y por todo lo que he leído, él bebe tarda muchas horas en na…_ \- Su voz se quebró al sentir como otra oleada de dolor lo hizo callarse, sintiendo como si algo estuviese jalándole las entrañas desde adentro queriendo sacarlas de el –

Tardo casi un minuto en relajarse otra vez, ese dolor lo había desubicado, dejándolo jadeante y frio, era un dolor al que nunca había estado ni remotamente expuesto, esto era abrumador y no tenía ganas de seguirlo sintiendo, pero estaba claro que seguiría sucediendo y que se pondría cada vez peor.

 _-El tiempo_ – Mascullo temblando al tiempo que buscaba su celular para ver cuánto tardaba en llegar la próxima contracción, eso le diría más o menos si debía preocuparse mucho o no. –

A pesar del miedo, Yuri estaba preparado psicológicamente para ese proceso, había tenido un largo ¨entrenamiento¨ junto con Víctor, ambos habían tomado clases para padres, relajación y tenían contratada a una partera que les acompañaría durante el alumbramiento. Habían decidido dar a luz a la vieja usanza, en casa, no querían entrometidos, ni la prensa, ni publicidad cerca de ellos, ya de por si la noticia de cuando se casaron ardió más rápido que la pólvora, fueron seguidos y perseguidos hasta durante su luna de miel, y no querían repetir la amarga experiencia sabiéndose cazados por los paparazzi cuando estuviesen en la clínica, así fue como terminaron tomando la decisión de un parto en casa asistido y vigilado por una especialista, además de que contratarían el servicio de alguna ambulancia por si se presentaba un altercado.

 _-Seis minutos entre cada una_ – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, eso era muy poco tiempo entre cada contracción – _¡LA PARTERA!_

Siguiendo el itinerario planeado semanas atrás, Yuri decidió llamar primeramente a su partera, la mujer que los ayudaría con todo el proceso de labor y alumbramiento. Con mucha angustia busco el número telefónico en su celular, apenas lo encontró le marco, al menos tendría un problema menos, luego se ocuparía de llamar a Víctor para enterarlo de la situación, lamentablemente no podría cumplir con su promesa, lo más seguro es que su bebe nacería sin el estar presente.

 _-Conteste por favor…_ \- Camino por toda la habitación esperando que del otro lado de la línea le respondieran, pero nadie contesto, caía la contestadora una y otra vez – _Esto no puede estarme sucediendo justo hoy._

Sintió como el dolor volvía a atacarlo, obligándolo a buscar apoyo contra la pared tras él. A pesar de la desgraciada contracción seguía con el teléfono al oído marcando y volviendo a marcar, esa mujer debía responderle en algún momento, necesitaba que contestara, alguien debía venir a socorrerlo.

Una hora exacta se le fue a Yuri entre llamadas sin responder, mensajes de voz al buzón de la partera, mensajes de texto, hasta gritos y una tirada del celular al suelo por la frustración, el pobre aparato acabo vuelto añicos ante la furia del moreno patinador.

 _-Cinco minutos entre cada una_ – Miro el reloj de pared que estaba colgado al fondo de la cocina – _No quiero alertar a Víctor, él no puede hacer nada por mi desde donde está. ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Con tristeza vio su pobre celular ahora roto en el suelo, ya no tenía forma de comunicarse por allí, pensándolo seriamente, fue una idiotez romper el aparato… Entre su terror y frustración decidió usar su laptop para buscar ayuda, mirando sus redes sociales se dispuso a ir descartando a las personas que no estuviesen cerca de él, compañeros de patinaje, familiares que estaban en Japón y que jamás podrían llegar a Rusia a tiempo por obvias razones geográficas. Entre tantas caras hubo una que posiblemente estaba cerca, no era precisamente con quien quería comunicarse, pero demonios, no tenia de donde elegir, era eso o quedarse solo y pedir una ambulancia. Lo de la ambulancia igual la pediría pero el llegar solo a la clínica y ser rodeado de gente extraña no estaba dentro de sus gustos, el necesitaba personas conocidas que lo apoyaran, así sea con una cara de pocos amigos en el proceso.

Se tomó el tiempo de escribirle a cuanta red social estuviese unido, hasta le dejo mensajes privados y una escueta explicación de lo que necesitaba. Así Yuri se resignó a esperar por la ayuda, sintiendo que el tiempo se le acortaba con la llegada de cada contracción. Exactamente dos horas se le fueron paseando de un lado a otro del departamento, resistiendo férreamente ese trabajo de parto, aferrándose a la idea de que pronto vendría ayuda, y no se equivocó, el sonido del timbre le ilumino el rostro, entre una contracción y otra se acercó a la puerta y la abrió sin ver si quiera quien tocaba, estaba tan desesperado por abrazar a alguien que solo cerro sus ojos y estrecho un cuerpo algo frio y que tiritaba un poco por el clima reinante.

 _-¡¿QUE TE PASA?! ¡SUELTAME TAZON DE CERDO!_ – El grito del recién llegado se escuchó en medio edificio –

 _-¡QUE BUENO ES VERTE YURIO!_ – Sollozó aún muy abrazado al pobre rubio, sin importarle nada en absoluto, tan solo estaba feliz de no estar solo –

Con mucha dificultad Yurio logro quitarse de encima al pobre Yuri, sin asombrarse por su condición, él ya estaba al tanto de que el cerdito y Víctor tendrían un bebe dentro de poco, lo que si le tomó por sorpresa fue ver el estado tan deplorable en que los recibió el moreno, se veía desaliñado, con el cabello despeinado, sudoroso a simple vista y con solo una bata de dormir puesta cuando ya pasaba del medio día.

 _-Habla, ¿Que le sucedió al estúpido de Víctor?_ – Entro al departamento mirando a todos lados, buscando al conocido patinador –

 _-¿Otabek?_ – Yuri finalmente noto al moreno que venía tras Yurio –

 _-El me trajo. Acaso no notaste la horrorosa tormenta de nieve que hay, las calles están cerradas, fueron casi dos horas de viaje en auto._ – Se cruzó de brazos enfadado – _Vine nada más porque me dejaste un mensaje diciendo que algo importante sucedía, que debía estar aquí._

 _-Pues…_ \- Tomo aire para hablar pero otra contracción lo hizo estirar los brazos y posarlos sobre los hombros del pobre Yurio que estaba parado frente a el –

 _-¿AAHHH QUE TE PASA?_ – Grito asombrado ante el ataque del moreno, con sus manos sudorosas posadas en sus pobres hombros, sintiendo como se los estrujaba sin misericordia –

 _-Yurio, déjalo._ – Otabek al fin abrió la boca desde que llego – _Está teniendo una contracción._

 _-Con… con… ¡Contracción!_ – Miro aterrado al kazako – _¿COMO DIABLOS SABES ESO?_

 _-Tengo cinco hermanos, soy el mayor._ \- Respondió sin ninguna pisca de asombro en su voz –

 _-Ah… esto es horrible_ – Yuri finalmente soltó al pobre ruso cuando el dolor finalizo – _Él bebe ya viene y Víctor no está, la partera no respondió y estoy aquí solo, necesitaba de alguien… y tú eras el único cerca para ayudarme a llegar a la clínica._

 _-¡Pues llama a una maldita ambulancia!_ – Rabiando el solo tomo el teléfono para hacer la llamada –

 _-¿Necesitas algo?_ – Otabek se acercó donde Yuri –

 _-Una partera y a Víctor…_ \- Mascullo con tristeza mientras trataba de sentarse en el sofá –

Yurio marco una y otra vez a emergencias hasta que le respondieron la llamada, con una escueta explicación pidió que les mandaran una ambulancia, pero la persona que le atendió en la central le informo que estaban escasos de las mismas por la tormenta de nieve, que apenas se desocupara una la mandarían a la dirección que Yurio les dio.

 _-Tenemos un problema…_ \- El rubio miro con fastidio hacia la ventana, esa tormenta de nieve estaba causando muchos estragos y algunos líos donde no quería ni remotamente estar metido –

 _-No hay ambulancia_ – Yuri hecho su cabeza atrás cerrando los ojos, ya sabía que sería difícil la llegada de una con ese clima –

 _-Pues sí, y acabas de meternos en este lio enorme, ¿Por qué no llamas al tonto de Víctor?, el debería estar aquí, no nosotros..._ – Gruño por lo bajo cruzándose de brazos –

 _-Víctor esta fuera de la ciudad, imposible que llegue hoy, los vuelos fueron suspendidos_ – Su garganta se sintió tan apretada, como con ganas de gritar de terror, de rabia, con mucho coraje y miedo por estar en esta situación sin la compañía de su esposo, él no quería a mas nadie allí, solo a Víctor –

 _-Las situaciones se resuelven con lo que se tenga a mano_ – Otabek apareció frente a Yuri con un vaso de agua con hielos – _Tómatela._

 _-Eh… Gracias_ – Yuri agarro el vaso de agua entre sus manos -

 _-Qué demonios Otabek, tú no sabes nada de esto… y yo menos._

 _-Ya dije que soy el mayor de cinco hermanos, recuerdo estar presente en el nacimiento de tres de ellos._

 _-¿En serio?_ – Yurio se acercó al moreno con una expresión asombrada y muy intensa – _Esa parte de ti no la conocía._

 _-No digo todo._

 _-Deberías, somos una pa…_ \- No termino la frase ya que sintió como Yuri estaba viéndolos, parecía asombrado – _¡Que nos estás mirando!_

 _-¡USTEDES SON NOVIOS! –_ El japonés sonrió enorme ante la evidente situación –

 _-¡Y TU ERES UN ENTROMETIDO!_ – Volvió a gruñir alejándose del moreno, no le gustaba que los demás supieran de su vida privada –

Al final Yurio y Otabek se quedaron acompañando a Yuri mientras alguna ambulancia se dignaba a llegar, no estaban seguros en cuanto tiempo aparecería, pero de lo que si estaban completamente seguros era de que el moreno no aguantaría muchas horas antes de tener a su bebe.

Del coraje y frustración por esta allí Yurio se atrinchero en una esquina de la sala donde había un pequeño sofá de un puesto, girándolo hacían donde estaba el ventanal para que nadie lo viera, o en su defecto, para él no ver como el tazón de cerdo chillaba cada dos por tres con sus dolores, también estaba muy enfadado porque Otabek acabo siendo misericordioso con Yuri. Como odiaba al cerdo ese, siempre apropiándose de las personas que él quería.

 _-¿A qué clínica irían?_ – El kazako pregunto con seriedad mientras estaba sentado junto a Yuri en el sofá de la sala –

 _\- A ninguna…_ \- Respiro realmente profundo cuando el dolor volvió, podía conversar racionalmente unos cuatro minutos antes de que esos dolores volvieran a llegar precisos y mortales –

 _\- Un parto en casa._ – Otabek hizo un gesto de admiración, recordaba su infancia y como él venía de una familia numerosa y humilde, donde el tener a los hijos era cuestión de parteras y todo muy tradicionalista -

 _\- ¡ESTAS LOCO!_ – Yurio chillo desde su cubil en el pequeño sofá –

- _Fue una decisión de mutuo acuerdo, tanto Víctor como yo queríamos algo privado, íntimo y sin molestias de personas que no fueran a comprender nuestra situación… pero ya no será así, estoy atrapado aquí, ustedes están obligados por mi culpa, no logre comunicarme con la partera, la ambulancia no llega… él bebe vendrá y todo salió mal…_

En un segundo los castaños ojos de Yuri se llenaron de lágrimas, muchas de ellas derramándose por pura frustración, nada ocurriría como el planeo, nada, absolutamente nada. Su llanto se volvió cada vez más fuerte y agónico, lloraba como nunca lo había hecho, ni si quiera cuando perdía en los eventos de patinaje, esto era otro tipo de llanto, uno que brotaba de su alma.

 _-¡DEJA DE LLORAR!_ – Súbitamente Yurio estaba parado frente al moreno, con sus manos en la cintura al más puro estilo de una madre dando un monumental regaño –

 _-Yurio, creo que no deberías gritarle_ – Otabek intento interrumpirlo pero el ruso siguió con su actitud de pandillero de barrio bajo –

 _-Vas a dejarte de niñerías y harás lo que planeaste con el idiota de Víctor_ – Sin ninguna compasión extendió su mano jalando a Yuri del brazo para hacerlo levantarse del sofá –

 _-Pe…_

 _-Pero nada, habla de una maldita vez y explícanos que iban hacer._ – Respiro frustrado al mismo tiempo que seguía jalando al moreno hasta el frente de la laptop –

Yuri se quitó los lentes para poder secarse las lágrimas del rostro, estaba asombrado de ver como Yurio entre su tosco modo de tratarlo quería ayudar. Ese inesperado regaño lo ubico en el momento, de nada valía la pena seguir lamentándose, tendría que tomar lo que tenía a la mano, al menos no estaba solo, tenía la compañía de dos personas que eran de su entera confianza. No conocía mucho a Otabek pero con lo poco que hablaba y sus acciones, ya se había ganado su confianza, y Yurio… pues era como un gato arisco que te tendrá algo de respeto mientras no invadas su espacio íntimo.

 _-Gracias_ – El japonés estiro sus brazos para abrazar a Yurio, pero este lo esquivo con rapidez ocultándose tras el kazako –

 _-Realmente eres empalagoso…_

 _-Víctor les agradecerá en el alma lo que están haciendo aquí –_ Volvió a colocarse sus lentes _– Vamos a la habitación, allí les explico._

Dentro de la habitación descubrieron un montón de regalos y detalles que seguramente los fans y seguidores les habían estado mandando a la pareja cuando supieron de la pronta llegada de un bebe. Yuri camino entre ese desastre para de un segundo a otro acabar casi que de rodillas frente a la cama, las contracciones se volvían cada vez más dolorosas y seguidas, una tras otra, ya estaba claro que su plan inicial de dar a luz con Víctor, pasaría a ser, dar a luz con Yurio y su nuevo novio Otabek.

- _Sube a la cama_ – El Kazako se atrevió a socorrerlo mientras Yurio se paseaba despreocupado entre los regalos, estaba claro que no quería interactuar más de lo necesario con el cerdo parturiento –

 _-Gracias… Otabek_ – Gimió quedito mientras intentaba recostarse apenas el dolor le abandonara –

A Yuri le llevo varios minutos y dos contracciones más ponerse a tono con lo que les explicaría, estaba comenzando a perderle las ganas a conversar, se sentía pegajoso, adolorido, cansado y de muy mal humor, pero tenía que ordenar todo por si la situación se salía de control y en el peor de los casos, que la ambulancia nunca llegara.

 _-¿Esto qué es?_ – Yurio saco de una bolsa una especie de maletín plástico –

- _Es el kit obstétrico que la partera nos recomendó comprar… allí está todo lo necesario._

 _-Ehhh…_ \- Yurio miro con terror el interior del dichoso kit, había guantes quirúrgicos, pinzas, tijeras, agujas, gazas, una especie de goma como una pera _– ¡Nosotros no sabemos nada de cómo usar estas cosas!_

 _-Internet_ – Otabek apareció tras el con la laptop de Yuri en sus manos y unos cuantos videos de youtube abiertos donde explicaban como era un parto y que hacer en casos de emergencia –

 _-¡ESTAS VIENDO VIDEOS DE PARTOS!_ – Yurio intento quitarle la laptop a su novio pero tan solo logro quedar enganchado viendo uno de los videos donde salía una mujer dando gritos, con sus piernas abiertas a más no poder y algo rojo y baboso saliendo de ella – _Suficiente internet por hoy…_

 _-mmmm…_ \- Yuri se retorció más aun en la cama, no les había querido decir que las contracciones estaban cada vez más seguidas, además de una sospechosa sensación en sus bajos, por todo lo que había leído estaba seguro que su hijo había bajado más aun encajando en su pelvis - _Muchachos… creo que está cerca._

 _-¡NADA DE CERCA! –_ El ruso se subió prácticamente a la cama sentándose junto a un sudoroso y agotado Yuri – _Tu no vas a tener a ese niño aquí ¡Me niego a tener que ver otro repulsivo acto como el del video!_

Mientras Yurio discutía acaloradamente sobre esas cosas, Otabek que era más frio y calculador, tomo el kit médico y se fue a desinfectarlo como lo había visto en otro de los videos de internet, si las cosas se salían de control, tendrían que ayudar a Yuri con su bebe.

La habitación se sentía tibia, habían encendido la calefacción para poder estar cómodos, ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde, exactamente más de seis horas desde que Yuri comenzó a evidenciar la llegada inminente de su hijo, en todo ese tiempo le estuvieron acompañando Yurio (quejándose cada dos por tres) y un Otabek que estaba en plan preventivo, se había visto más de 15 videos explicativos sobre alumbramientos, partos, como cortar el cordón umbilical, hasta como limpiar las vías respiratorias del bebe si no lloraba, él era una persona seria, férrea y muy luchadora, venia de una familia numerosa y recordaba muy bien su infancia y como ayudaba a su madre cuando estaba por tener a uno de sus hermanos, no le temía a la sangre, los gritos, el dolor, convivir con esa experiencia le curtió la piel a un punto que si debía ayudar a Yuri, lo haría gustosamente.

 _-¿Yuri?_ – Otabek le miro algo sobresaltado al ver como el chico estaba con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, la quijada apretada y sus manos aferradas a las sabanas de la cama, parecía estar sufriendo por la peor de las contracciones –

 _-¡DUELE DEMASIADO!_ – Finalmente grito, liberando todo lo que sentía dentro, había llegado al punto de quiebre, ese instante donde el dolor es tanto que no hay modo de atravesarlo, salvo sacándolo de su cuerpo con gritos –

Entre gritos Yuri sintió que era el momento, ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba agotado y tan adolorido, sus huesos, todo lo sentía partirse en dos, él bebe estaba acelerado por llegar, y el sin poder controlarlo, tan solo dejando que su cuerpo hiciera el trabajo, dando los primeros pujos ante las miradas asustadas de sus dos compañeros en turno.

 _-¡ESTA TENIENDO AL BEBE!_ – Yurio se acercó a la cama con el rostro aterrado, esto era en serio, no podía escapar de este desastre –

 _-Yuri escúchame…_ \- El Kazako se sentó a su lado para hablarle seriamente _– Tendremos que verte para ayudarte._

- _HAZLO… MALDICION, SOLO HAZLO_ – El moreno grito más aun tomando de un solo jalón las ropas de Otabek –

Este comprendió que ser educado no valía un pepino en esa situación, aun con vergüenza se movió de lugar para levantar la bata que usaba Yuri, bajo ella se encontró que el chico aún no se había deshecho de su ropa interior, estiro las manos anunciándole al japonés que le quitaría los bóxer. Se deshizo de ellos con todo el cuidado posible, era incomodo ver como las piernas de pobre chico temblaban ante el esfuerzo de empujar al bebe.

 _-Fuiste más delicado con él, que conmigo…_ \- Yurio le hablo bajito al kazako con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas algo sonrojadas –

 _-Es… escuche eso…_ \- Yuri les sonrió débilmente, descansando un momento entre contracciones –

Yurio estuvo tentando a refutarlo pero no pudo, el japonés dio un grito de dolor más terrorífico que el anterior, inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante mientras volvía a la labor de pujar, no le importo nada, solo quería acabar con el desgraciado dolor que lo estaba carcomiendo, sintiendo como el interior de sus muslos ardían, quemaban como brazas, la sensación de partirse en dos fue más intensa que antes, ni se dio cuenta cuando el Kazako volvió sentarse cerca de sus piernas separadas, preparándose psicológicamente para ayudarlo.

 _\- ¡ESO ES UNA CABEZA!_ – Yurio se atrevió a echar una mirada tras Otabek que finalmente había levantado la bata del chico –

 _-Sí, es una cabeza_ – El kazako tomo una toalla entre sus manos para poder sostener al bebe mientras coronaba –

 _-Víctor… él debía estar aquí_ – Entre gemidos Yuri empezó a llorar, estaba asustado y triste de no poder compartir estos momentos con el amor de su vida como habían planeado por varios meses –

 _-¡Ese idiota no será el único sin traumarse!_ – En un instante Yurio se puso de pie buscando algo, tardo menos de un minuto en encontrarlo para cumplir con la ocurrente idea que se le metió en la cabeza –

Mientras esto ocurría, Yuri seguía pujando, su cuerpo trabajaba instintivamente, usando las oleadas de dolor que no paraban, mientras lo hacía solo podía tener en mente que su amado Viktor no estaba. Como deseaba parar el tiempo, que esto no hubiese sucedido hoy si no mañana, cuando el clima mejorara y su esposo hubiese estado allí sentado, apoyándolo y dándole ánimos con su única forma de ser, quería escucharlo gritar de alegría, llorar, auparlo, quería tan solo oír su voz, la voz de la única persona a la que se entregaba en cuerpo y alma, la voz del ser que lo ayudo a crear a su hijo… y de algún modo Yurio estaba tratando de cumplir con ese deseo, así no lo supiera en un principio.

 _-¿Yurio?_ – Víctor acepto la video llamada sorprendido por ver que no era su Yuri quien estaba del otro lado de la pantalla –

 _-Hola idiota de segunda, no tenemos tiempo de explicar nada, ¡Solo quiero que veas muy bien esto!_

En un instante Yurio se movió hasta donde estaba Otabek con Yuri, mostrado en primer plano como de entre los muslos del chico se podía ver una pequeña cabecita emergiendo, al fondo Víctor escucho los gemidos de dolor de Yuri y la voz de Otabek diciéndole que faltaba muy poco.

 _-¡YURI! ¡ES YURI!_ – Víctor empezó a gritar como loco, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y a la vez a la boca, no sabía qué hacer, la escena lo saco totalmente de control, su querido Yuri estaba teniendo al bebe ¡en vivo y directo! –

 _-Como se nota que lo conoces por todos lados…_ \- Yurio sonrió malicioso al tiempo que subía la laptop para mostrar el pobre rostro de Yuri rojo y sudoroso de tanto pujar –

 _-¡YURI, AQUÍ ESTOY AMOR!_ – La voz de Víctor inundo la habitación, hasta el mencionado moreno paro de gemir y gruñir –

 _-Víctor…_ \- Se dejó caer en las almohadas, respirando acelerado, tratando de recuperar fuerzas para la siguiente contracción, el dolor había bajado un poco al bebe terminar de coronar – _Estas… aquí._

 _-Sí, aquí estoy_ – Estiro su mano tocando la pantalla, deseando de alma y corazón poder hacerle sentir bien a su esposo a pesar de la distancia que los separaba –

- _Duele Víctor… duele mucho_ – Otra vez empezó a sollozar con sus mejillas encendidas en rojo, mezclándose su sudor con las lágrimas, estaba abrumado ante todo lo que sucedía –

- _Lo sé, pero debes hacerlo, mira nada más hasta dónde has llegado, ¡pude ver su cabeza!_ – Chillo de alegría con los ojos llenos de lágrimas _– ¡TÚ PUEDES HACERLO YURI!_

 _-Si_ … - Asintió suavemente al tiempo que otra contracción le obligó a cortar la conversación, sintiendo que tenía fuerzas renovadas para seguir pujando –

 _-¡SI! ¡TU PUEDES AMOR!_ – Seguía dando alaridos del otro lado de la pantalla, hasta hacia más escándalo que los gemidos de dolor de Yuri _– ¡YURIO MUESTRAME MÁS!_

 _-Y yo creyendo que lo traumaría…_ \- Yurio volvió a bajar la laptop hasta las piernas del moreno, dejando al descubierto que ya medio cuerpo del bebe estaba fuera, unos pujos más y todo finalizaría –

 _\- ¡AAAAHHHHH ALLI ESTA MI HIJO! ¡ES HERMOSO! ¡SIGUE YURI! ¡TÚ PUEDES HACERLO!_

 _-¿Hermoso?_ – El rubio miro de reojo como una masa rojiza termino en la toalla que Otabek sostenía –

 _-¡ES UN NIÑO!_ – Los gritos de Víctor no se hicieron esperar por lo que logro ver –

 _-Es una niña, lo que viste fue el cordón umbilical_ – Otabek la alzo con mucho cuidado dejándola sobre el pecho de un aletargado Yuri –

 _-¡UNA NIÑA! ¡SIIIII!_ – Grito más alto haciendo que la pequeña recién nacida empezara a llorar tan o más estridentemente que su padre –

- _Una bebita…_ \- Yuri al fin estiro los brazos para acunarla, estaba muy agotado, había sido una labor titánica, dolora y aterradora, pero apenas la sintió sobre su cuerpo, fue como recibir el calmante más eficaz del mundo, ya no había dolor o miedo, tan solo sentía un amor infinito y el deseo inexplicable de sujetarla fuerte para que no le suceda nada –

 _-Yuri…_ \- Víctor hablo suavemente, con la palma de su mano puesta en la pantalla, estaba totalmente conmovido por la escena que gracias a la idea de Yurio estaba disfrutando, viendo a los dos amores de su vida, a su querido Yuri con una hermosa bebe en brazos, lucia tan radiante y mágico a su modo de ver – _¡LOS AMO!_

 _-Y nosotros a ti…_ \- Estiro su mano juntándola con la de Víctor al otro lado de la pantalla, encajaban a la perfección, con sus anillos de boda puestos y brillando a mas no poder, el vínculo que una vez los unió y que más nunca dejarían de usar – _Ella es hermosa Víctor, mírala._

Con mucho cuidado descubrió un poco la toalla que abrigaba a la pequeña niña, dejando al descubierto una piel pálida, cabellos platinados como los de Víctor y una hermosa carita regordeta, era una cosa linda y pequeña que provocaba cargar y llenar de besos y mimos.

 _-Creo que debemos cortar el cordón umbilical_ – Otabek tomo unas pinzas y tijeras del kit que habían comprado la pareja semanas atrás para esa ocasión –

 _-Lamento que no puedas hacer esto Víctor…_ \- Yuri miro con tristeza a su hija, esa labor estaba especialmente apartada para que papa lo hiciera –

 _-¡Yurio!_ – Víctor chillo emocionado – _Te cedo el honor de contar el cordón umbilical de tu ¨hermanita¨_

 _-¡VIEJO IDIOTA!, ¡USTEDES NO SON MIS PADRES!_ – Grito molesto hasta que Otabek le extendió las tijeras como un acto de que debía obedecer a Víctor – _¡TU TAMBIEN OTABEK!_

 _-Hazlo Yurio, gracias a ti es que Víctor pudo estar aquí_ – Yuri le sonrió con ternura, era una muestra de cariño y confianza para con el –

 _-Todos son unos sentimentales… tontos sentimentales…_

A pesar de las quejas el rubio tomo las tijeras y procedió a cortar donde Otabek le indico, había colocado un par de pinzas estratégicamente como en uno de los videos de internet que vio, apenas Yurio corto el cuerpo de Yuri se estremeció seguido de un pequeño gemido de dolor, eso alerto a todos en un segundo.

 _-¡TE DOLIO!_ – Yurio soltó las tijeras asustado por la reacción del moreno –

 _-Me duele otra vez…_ \- Susurro aguantando las sensaciones muy parecidas a una contracción –

 _-Cálmense todos, eso debe ser la placenta…_ \- Definitivamente los videos de internet le sirvieron de mucha ayuda en esos momentos –

 _-OTABEK ¡ERES MI HÉROE!_ – Víctor le miro con sus ojitos iluminados, esa cara embobada que ponía cuando estaba fascinado por algo _– No tengo dudas de que serás el mejor esposo para Yurio._

 _-¡ESTUPIDO VICTOR!_ – De la molestia que sintió por su vida privada ventilada cerró la laptop cortando la video llamada –

 _-¡YURIO!_ – Tanto Otabek como Yuri le gritaron por lo que hizo –

Había sido un día extraordinariamente distinto, el nacimiento de su hija, la impresionante y rara compañía de Otabek y Yurio, ambos ayudaron a su modo, uno dándole apoyo en el parto y el otro trayéndole la oportunidad de tener a Víctor con él, a pesar de las distancias y de todo lo que sucedía. La ambulancia que esperaron por tantas horas llego casi dos horas después de dar a luz, y la partera se presentó seguida de la ambulancia, el destino hizo sus jugadas causando que ese parto en casa tan planificado acabara siendo todo un espectáculo. Pero todo acabo mejor de lo esperado, la partera culmino de hacer todo lo que por obvias razones Otabek no sabía hacer, verificar la salud de madre e hijo, poner orden y dejar las indicaciones pertinentes.

A media noche aún estaban todos despiertos en casa de los Nikiforov, Yuri y la nueva bebe disfrutaban de un rato intimo junto a una laptop con otra video llamada de Víctor, este permanecía embobado con su nueva familia expandida, no se perdió ni un segundo de ver como el mismo Yuri vistió por primera vez a la pequeña, como la trataba. Era como una muñeca frágil y diminuta, así Yuri diga que no la sintió para nada diminuta cuando nacía, y ahora, estaba admirando como su flamante esposo alimentaba por primera vez a la pequeña.

 _-Que ganas tengo de estar allí con ustedes…_ \- Gimió quedito al tiempo que veía a su hija aferrada al pecho del moreno – _¡Ella es perfecta!_

 _-Sí, es muy linda_ – Acaricio la mejilla de la bebe mientras experimentaba el momento más íntimo y sublime que hacen madre e hijo, esa conexión que no tiene explicación lógica, solo es instinto y amor – _Yo gane la apuesta._

 _-Siempre supiste que sería niña._

 _-Lo sospeche, pero fue divertido mantenerlo como una sorpresa hasta el final_ – Yuri miro con asombro a su pequeño milagro –

 _-¿Y qué nombre le pondremos?_ – Víctor se llevó la mano al mentón en una pose confundida –

 _-Te lo diré cuando llegues…_ \- Sonrió pícaramente –

 _-No se vale, tú me llevas ventaja, debes tener miles de nombres en la mente, si sabias que sería una niña_ _desde hace meses_ – Inflo los cachetes con molestia –

 _-Tan solo llega pronto a casa, tu hija y yo te estamos esperando_ – Se acercó a la pantalla de la laptop besándola suavemente –

Víctor imito al moreno también posando sus labios en la pantalla, a pesar de la distancia ellos sentían que estaban más conectados que nunca, un hilo invisible que estaba atado para toda una vida, ese pequeño hilo rojo que comenzó en una pista de patinaje y que estaba haciendo historia.

Fuera de la habitación también estaba otra pareja, una que empezó de un modo muy diferente, fue una especie de unión exótica entre dos seres muy serios y que en el fondo eran tan parecidos, y ahora, los dos sentados frente a ese gran ventanal, Otabek sentado en el pequeño sofá con Yurio sobre sus piernas y recostado de su cuerpo, ambos tomando una muy merecida taza de té.

 _-Nos quedaremos hasta que llegue el idiota de Víctor…_

 _-Eso fue una orden_. – Miro con curiosidad al ruso – _Tú los aprecias mucho, así no lo digas._

 _\- No digas tonterías, ellos son un dolor en el trasero, literalmente._ – Desvió su mirada verde intenso hacia la nieve que aun caía ligeramente fuera –

 _-Yo creo que son buenas personas, te quieren, además de que me aceptaron como tu pareja_ – Sonrió con suavidad al tiempo que acercaba sus labios hasta el blanco cuello del rubio, besando una y otra vez ese delicado lugar – _Yo te quiero a mi lado… ya lo sabes._

 _-Lo sé, pero aún falta que me cuentes cosas de ti, no sabía que eras tan bueno atendiendo partos_ – Alejo su cuello de los labios de Otabek –

 _-Ni yo lo sabía, solo tome mis recuerdos y una que otra ayuda de internet_ – Volvió a posar sus labios, esta vez sobre la mejilla del ruso – _Ya sabes quién podría ayudarte cuando tengamos nuestros propios hijos…_

 _-¿Hijos?_ – De la impresión Yurio acabo levantándose de las piernas del Kazako – _Yo no quiero ni remotamente pasar algo como lo del tazón de cerdo, fue horrible y salió todo al revés._

 _-Entonces no quieres tener hijos –_ Bajo la mirada con algo de confusión ante las palabras de Yurio –

 _-¡No me mal interpretes!_ – Volvió a sentarse de golpe en las piernas de Otabek, encarándolo de modo rudo, al más puro estilo de el _– Yo no quiero estar solo en esa situación… no quiero que estés lejos o que tengas que decirme que me quieres por medio de una absurda llamada. ¡YO QUIERO QUE ESTÉS CONMIGO!_

 _-Amo esa mirada…_ \- Sin nada de pena acerco sus labios a los del ruso, uniéndolos en un beso suave y tibio, demostrando lo mucho que se quieren en su modo único de ser –

Era muy temprano cuando fue despertado por el ladrido insistente de Maccachin, el caniche estaba inquieto paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación, había pasado la noche durmiendo a los pies de la cama matrimonial, como custodiando a Yuri y la bebe, pero ahora parecía loco, tanto que Yuri acabo levantándose cuidadosamente para abrirle la puerta, seguramente el pobre perro necesitaba hacer sus necesidades.

- _No ladres mas Maccachin, vas a despertar a la bebe…_ \- Volteo a la cama donde estaba la pequeña niña dormida entre algunas mantas blancas – _Ya te abro, le pediré a Yurio que te saque a pasear._

Apenas abrió la puerta se consiguió frente a frente con un agitado Víctor, este se presentaba con el abrigo mal puesto, una bufanda a medio colocar, su nariz muy roja por el frio y unas ojeras notorias, pero allí estaba, parado donde quería. El ruso se abalanzó sobre Yuri, abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello, ninguno dijo nada, las palabras sobraban, tan solo querían sentirse cerca, estar de nuevo en contacto, sin distancias, sin barreras, tan solo sus pieles y sus cuerpos, la respiración de dos almas al compás de su amor. El abrazo duro unos largos minutos hasta que Yuri sintió como su esposo le tomaba suavemente por la cintura para después alzarlo al más puro estilo nupcial, llevándolo hasta la cama para depositarlo junto a su hija que seguía dormida y ajena a la llegada de su emocionado padre.

 _-Víctor –_ Con mucho cuidado Yuri cargo a la bebe para colocarla en los brazos de su impresionado padre –

 _-Ella es…_ \- Sintió el tibio peso de la vida nueva, sus brazos se encontraron llenos de un nuevo calor, uno único y dulce, detallando con saciedad esa carita regordeta, sus mejillas rosadas y ese cabello fino y delicado de color platinado como el suyo, era una pequeña y bella muñeca de porcelana, su hermosa y perfecta muñeca – _Hola hermosa… soy papa._

La bebe se revolvió en los brazos al escuchar la tibia voz de su padre, el instinto de un recién nacido es guiarse por las voces que se acostumbró a escuchar desde el vientre materno, y la voz de Víctor era tan conocida para ella, tan familiar que la pequeña dio un gran y perezoso bostezo para después abrir sus ojitos con mucha dificultad, la luz que se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación le quitaban las ganas de abrirlos para intentar ubicar el sonido.

- _No había abierto los ojos hasta ahora_ – Yuri miro expectante a su hija, estaba en la curiosidad de saber el color de sus ojos –

- _Creo que tiene mis ojos_ – Sonrió divertido al saber que su hija era una copia al calco de él, una mini Víctor –

 _-Sin duda alguna_ – Acaricio la mejilla de la bebe causando que esta girara su cabecita en busca de más contacto con su mama – _Es un angelito de ojos azul turquesa…_

Mientras la pareja seguía disfrutando de su reencuentro el celular de Víctor comenzó a dar avisos una y otra vez, era una melodía interminable de llegada de mensajes y más mensajes, seguramente de diferentes redes sociales a las que seguían.

 _-¿Que sucede?_ – Yuri se acerco para de inmediato ver en el celular del ruso la lluvia de mensajes con felicitaciones, y demás cosas, una locura – _¿COMO SUPIERON QUE TUVE A LA BEBE?_

 _-¡No lo sé! –_ Víctor estaba igual de anonadado por la cantidad impresionante de mensajes y comentarios en sus redes sociales –

Ambos comenzaron a indagar hasta que descubrieron un video corto subido por Phichit en sus redes sociales, y que cierta hada rusa le proporciono en esa la madrugada, en él se veía a un Yuri recién dado a luz con la bebe sobre su regazo, después unas imágenes de la bebe mientras era limpiada y revisada por la partera y el servicio de paramédicos que vino en la ambulancia, y para finalizar había una dedicatoria donde ponía:

 _ **¡Felicidades a los nuevos padres Yuri y Víctor!**_

 _ **¡Bienvenida al mundo pequeña princesa!**_

 **FIN**

 **WWWIIIIIII LO HICE! Al fin me digne a escribir después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, me sentía medio desubicada, oxidada y algo rara, pero poco a poco las paginas fueron saliendo hasta que llegue aquí. Mi primer fic de YOI, debo decir que he estado esperando tener la valentía de hacer esto, tengo dos hermosos fics detenidos y que debo ponerme las pilas con ellos, ya lo hare, denme tiempo por favor, no es fácil retomar cosas con las que uno lucho tanto y después tuvo que dejar en stop, pero bueno, soy una chica que tiene el amor por esto y no pretendo dejarlas sin nada, apenas empiezo a renovarme, estoy contenta. Espero les gustara todo, la imagen de la portada es hecha por mí! Soy una apasionada del mpreg que también tiene la afición de plasmar lo que escribe con dibujos… Gracias por leer y dejarme su opinión, se les quiere, byeeee!**


End file.
